


Voice Mail

by Loxzie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Post-Break Up, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loxzie/pseuds/Loxzie
Summary: Malec break up and the story is told through Voicemail messages and one phone call





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Saturday   
> 8:00pm

Magnus was reading a book on the couch when the house phone rang. He knew who it was, and he was not interested in picking it up. Alec could call as many times as he wanted, Magnus wasn’t going to pick it up. The irritating thing was, when his phone got a message, it played it out loud, so he was going to hear it anyway.

“Hey, you’ve reached Magnus Bane. I’m not here right now, so leave a message.”

_“Magnus hey.” Alec said and sniffed a little. “I um… I know that you… you don’t want to hear it. I- I get that. I’m- I- I love you.” Alec’s voice broke and Magnus felt a little guilty, then he remembered why he wasn’t answering his call and went back to reading. “Look, I um.. I know I hurt you. And I’m so, so sorry. I never meant to hurt you.” He said, and Magnus could tell he was crying. “You’re the most important thing in the world to me. Call me back, please.”_

 

After Alec’s voicemail, Magnus began to cry. Because he just couldn’t keep it in anymore. He loved Alec and hearing his voice had brought back memories. And hearing Alec’s voice breaking and him crying on the other end of that phone call, Magnus just wanted to run to him, gather him in his arms and say it was all forgiven. But it wasn’t. What Alec did was wrong. It can’t be forgiven with a simple voicemail.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8:30pm

Magnus was fixing his makeup in the bathroom when he heard the phone ringing again. He rolled his eyes and continued to fix his makeup. If Alec was going to continuously call him, he was going out. He wasn’t going to stay in the apartment if he was going to have to listen to Alec crying the whole night. He felt sick listening to the last one and he wasn’t sure his heart could take listening to another one. He listened to the rings continue until he heard his voicemail greeting and the tone.

“Hey, you’ve reached Magnus Bane. I’m not here right now, so leave a message.”

_“Hey Magnus. It’s me, Alec. You probably already knew that. I’m sorry.” Alec muttered and mentally kicked himself. Alec took a steadying breath before continuing. “I know we broke up and that you don’t love me and that’s alright. I don’t blame you.” He paused for a second and sniffed as quietly as he could and wiped his tears. “And I’m sorry if I’m annoying you. I probably am. I’ll just go. I love you Magnus, I always will.” Alec said._

He must’ve thought he hung up when he didn’t because Magnus could hear Alec sobbing on the other end of the phone. His pained cries were echoing the otherwise silent apartment.

Magnus’ heart was screaming at him, crying for him to go to Alec and rock him back and forth, telling him it’s alright and that Magnus would always love him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8:56pm

After Magnus fixed his makeup and called ahead to tell Pandemonium he would need his VIP section to be closed off, he decided to try on a few outfits. As Alec had said, they aren’t together anymore. So he could dress as slutty as he wanted to.

He brought out all the skinny jeans, the tight leather trousers and the short shorts. The tight fitted tops and the button ups that he wouldn’t do up properly. The necklaces that would line his toned body the best and the coloured hair sprays that would look most inviting to others.

As he’s trying on outfit combination 4, the phone rings again. Magnus scoffed and walked to the phone. The ID said HOTI and his good mood was ruined. He remembered setting that for Alec, because it stood for Head of the Institute and it called him hot at the same time.

“Hey, you’ve reached Magnus Bane. I’m not here right now, so leave a message.”

_“Izzy, stop it. Get out. I’m fine.” Alec said through the phone._

Magnus rolled his eyes. Pocket dial. As he went to hang up, he froze when he heard Izzy’s voice.

_“You call this fine? Alec, your pillow is drenched in tears, you haven’t eaten in three days, refuse to leave the room and you keep going through old photos of you two together. You need to move on.”_

_“If anyone besides Magnus comes near me, I’ll break their hand.” Alec said before the phone hung up._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9:29

“Hey, you’ve reached Magnus Bane. I’m not here right now, so leave a message.”

_“Hey Magnus. I know you won’t get this because I just saw you at Pandemonium. You looked beautiful, by the way.” Alec managed to choke out before sobbing again. “I hope you can hear me. I’m actually in the bathroom at Pandemonium. You looked like you were having fun with that guy. And I’m glad.” He said unconvincingly, before taking in a shaky breath. “It should’ve been me. I should’ve treated you better and I am so sorry.” He said, sobs coming through clear in his voice. “You were without a doubt, the best thing to ever happen to me and I hope you never change. I hope you stay this confident, beautiful man forever.” Alec paused and took in a big breath. “I don’t want this to be over.” He sobbed out. “I wanted us to be together forever, get married, have children together. I wanted to be able to sit my children down and say ‘don’t be afraid to go for what you want. if your papa didn’t interrupt my wedding, I wouldn’t have you guys or him.’ Magnus I want to say thank you, for stopping my wedding and giving me this chance to love you.”_

_“Fags shouldn’t be allowed in straight people bathrooms.” Someone yelled at Alec._

_“I’m sorry. I’ll go.” Alec said. The sound of skin hitting skin rang through the phone before grunts and cries were all that were heard._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10:00pm

“Hey, you’ve reached Magnus Bane. I’m not here right now, so leave a message.”

_“Hey Magnus.” Alec said but his voice sounded croaky. “I uh apologise in advance for the mess in the men’s room. I can come back and clean up the blood for you when I get out of hospital.” Alec said and grunted as he tried to sit up. “I wanted to call and say that if you need me, no matter what it’s for, I’ll be there. You can always call me, or since I have three broken ribs and a bruised lung, I’ll be in hospital for a while. I don’t care what it’s for, just please let me hear your voice again. I don’t care if your nail polish isn’t the colour you wanted or if the cat is going grey..” Alec sobbed. He wiped his tears and took a few breaths. “I don’t want or expect you to forgive me just because I’m in hospital. I deserve much worse than this for what I did to you. And it wasn’t the guys fault either. He was just drunk and angry.” Alec said. “I love you. I know it means nothing to you anymore, I know it don’t give you the same butterfly’s it used to, and I know you don’t want to hear it, but I do, and nothing can ever change that. I nearly died tonight and I’m confident enough to say I will love you until the day I actually die.”_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11:30pm

“Hey, you’ve reached Magnus Bane. I’m not here right now, so leave a message.”

_“I assume you’re still at pandemonium and you’ll be hung over by the time you actually listen to these messages and I want you to smile, even though you’re in pain. So uh.. I kind of wrote all the things I love about you. I know it’s stupid and childish and will probably mean absolutely nothing to you, but it’s worth a shot.” Alec said and sighed. “I love your real eyes. The piercing cat eyes that looked back at me the first time we slept together. I love how you didn’t stop asking me if I was ok the whole time. You cared, and you made my first time so special and I’m so glad it was with you. I love how you never pushed or pressured me into doing anything. You let me go at my own pace. I told you when I was ready for sex, I said I love you first, I asked to move in. when you said yes, I was so happy because I knew I would wake up every morning and see your face and I already knew I belonged with you. I was going to ask you to marry me. I had this little golden ring, with a diamond in the middle. It was engraved on the inside and it said ‘aku akan selalu mencintaimu’. And now you’ll never wear it.” Alec sobbed as the message cut off._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunday  
> 00:06am

“Hey, you’ve reached Magnus Bane. I’m not here right now, so leave a message.”

_“I am so sorry. I know it’s late and I hope I didn’t wake you. I just needed to talk to someone and I know hearing your voice would make it all go away.” Alec said, violently crying and sniffing after every word. “I had a bad dream about you. We were laid in bed together, and you were in my arms and-” Alec was cut off by his own sobs engulfing his speech. “You were in my arms again and I was holding you so tightly, I didn’t want to let you go. I was terrified you wouldn’t come back, and you were happy again. You were happy with me, like you used to be. It was a typical morning, we were exchanging those little soft kisses you used to wake me up with and…” Alec stopped talking and covered his mouth, so Magnus wouldn’t hear his very obvious crying. “I don’t want to talk about it. I’m sorry for waking you if I did and I’m sorry for calling in the first place. I just hoped that I would hear your voice at some point, just to kind of ground me a little. I just don’t want this to be the end, but it is, and I have to deal with that on my own. I’m sorry for calling. I promise, I won’t call again. I love you.” Alec said before ending the call._


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12:00pm

When Magnus woke up with a roaring hangover, he saw that there was a few messages on the answering machine but had no desire to hear any of Alec’s apologies.

“Hey, you’ve reached Magnus Bane. I’m not here right now, so leave a message.”

_“Hey Magnus.” Came Izzy’s voice and Magnus was momentarily shocked but refused to answer the phone. “I know you aren’t picking up any of Alec’s calls. He told me what happened, and I get it. You’re punishing him for it. But you’re a real dick for ignoring his voicemails from last night. I want the name of everyone that was at Pandemonium last night, because clearly even though you give zero fucks about Alec’s health, I do. Oh and by the way, I don’t know what happened last night, but the crying still hasn’t stopped. He’s been sobbing his heart out for 5 hours and that’s only the hours I’ve been with him. I’m sure it’s been longer.” She said angrily. Magnus was too confused to pick up the phone and talk to her. What guy? What crying? Why did she want last night’s guest list? “He hurt you, I get it! I really do! And I know you loved my brother. But evidently, no where near as much as he loved you. Because I know, if you called him and told him you were in the hospital, he would’ve dropped everything and been there in a heartbeat.” She said before she ended the call angrily._


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12:30pm

After Izzy’s message, Magnus went back and listened to the others and cried silently to himself. Hearing Alec crying so violently and pained, it struck something inside him. He cried for Alec. He thought Magnus didn’t care, he thought Magnus wasn’t coming for him, **he was going to propose**.

Magnus felt sick. Inflicting this kind of pain on Alec wasn’t part of the plan. Yes, Alec had hurt him. A Clave Envoy had visited the Institute and Alec introduced them. The CE told Magnus that he was irrelevant in the situation and Alec didn’t say anything to them. Magnus left feeling humiliated and he and Alec fought that night. Magnus came to the decision that Alec didn’t respect him and told him to pack his things and move out.

Alec was on his knees, sobbing violently, **begging** Magnus to let him stay, **pleading** for them to not end, **praying** for one more chance, but Magnus had been heartless. He said no and silently packed Alec’s things for him. he walked out of the bedroom with a suitcase full of his things and put it in the hallway for him. He stood by the open door and waited for Alec to leave. Alec was still crying when he left, and Magnus watched out of his window as Alec collapsed on the ground outside, screaming at the world.

The memory of everything made him cry harder. Alec didn’t deserve any of that. He needed to go to the hospital and fix things.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2:00pm

_“Hello?” Came Alec’s voice and Magnus could cry at how broken it sounded._

“Hi Alec.” Magnus said neutrally and heard Alec take in a shocked gasp.

_“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have called you so many times. I promise, I won’t again.” Alec said quickly, like he was scared Magnus would hang up or get bored of the conversation._

“Alec calm down. It’s alright. I’m so sorry.” Magnus said and wiped his tears. He needed to be strong. Alec had to understand that Magnus wasn’t telling that what he did was ok, but that he was forgiven. “I wasn’t home for your voicemail and I’m going to find the jackass who did this to you. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you.”

_“I’ll be fine. I’ve had worse.” Alec said. Magnus would’ve thought he was fine if he didn’t hear the little sniffle._

“Alexander….” Magnus began. He needed to find a way to word it. “You know how I’m really short?” Magnus asked with a smirk.

_“Well, compared to me yes.” Alec said in an unsure tone._

“And my bed is really big?” Magnus asked.

_“Yes?” Alec asked sceptically._

“It’s too big for just me.” Magnus said amused. He could picture Alec’s confused face on the other end of the phone.

_“Do you want me to buy you a smaller bed?” Alec asked kindly._

Magnus burst out laughing. “No Alexander. I want you to come back home.” _Home. It sounded so right._

_“I’m still in the hospital.” Alec said carefully, like Magnus would take it back and tell him to stay at the Institute._

“I know. I have a client in a few minutes, which is why I’m calling. But when I’m done, I’ll come and visit you and we can talk it out properly. I’m sorry for how I’ve treated you and I do love you. I love you **so** much. It just hurt, but not having you in my bed, in my arms, in our home, it hurts way more.” Magnus said honestly.

Magnus heard a choked off sob on the other end of the phone and questioned whether he had said something wrong.

_“I promise you, I will make you so happy. And I… I didn’t want to tell you this, because I didn’t want you to take me back because of it, or think of it as an excuse. But I- I uh… well.. I.. the Clave Envoy.” Alec began and sighed. “I told her she was a self-centred bitch who would never understand love because she’s never experienced it. I kicked her out the Institute, got her fired and requested a new Envoy to visit. She was much kinder, and we actually got some work done. I’d never let someone disrespect you like that Mags. I just didn’t want to do it in front of you.” Alec said and closed his eyes, ready for the shouting._

“I love you so much, Alexander. I’ll see you soon, ok?” Magnus asked.

_“I love you too. See you soon.”_


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reunion  
> comment and let me know what you think!

Magnus: Is there anything you want me to bring with me? A snack or blanket?

Alec: Your smile, that’s all I need

 

Magnus smiled down at the text for the tenth time since he left the apartment. It was only a ten minute walk from the infirmary, so he decided to walk there, considering it was a nice day anyway. He was so sad when they split up, but now all he could feel was excitement. They were getting back together. Finally.

As he made his way through the countless corridors, he reached room 409, which is where his Alexander was. He took a deep breath before walking through the door. Alec’s face instantly lit up when he saw Magnus, but Magnus’ smile deflated when he saw Alec.

The bedsheet was around his waist, so he could see the bruising on his chest and stomach, and the thought that it was done whilst Magnus was dancing with some random guy made him sick. Alec’s face was no better. He had a cut on his cheek, which did seem to be healing nicely. He had a fat lip and the bruises on his chest got darker towards his ribs.

Magnus practically ran towards him and hugged him as gently but tightly as he possible could without hurting him. He pulled back and kissed Alec. Alec’s arms weaved around Magnus’ waist and held him there. When the kiss ended, a few minutes later, they placed their foreheads together and just stared at each other.

“Magnus, are you alright? You’re crying.” Alec asked gently and wiped away the tears. He had been destroyed in every sense of the word when they broke up. He assumed Magnus was the same.

“No, I’m not alright.” Magnus sobbed. He stopped himself and controlled his breathing, willing the tars away. When he calmed down, he continued. “I hated hearing those voicemails, hearing you crying on the other end. I was heartless, and I was so hung up on saving my pride that I forgot what was important. I am… so sorry for causing you all that pain.” Magnus said and pressed their foreheads together again, just breathing in the fact that Alec was there with him and they were going to be alright.

“I’m sorry. With the voicemails, I wasn’t trying to guilt trip you. I wasn’t, I-” Alec began to justify himself, but Magnus interrupted.

“I know baby. I know you didn’t. I’m sorry for acting irrationally.” Magnus apologised again, placing his lips forcibly on Alec’s forehead, refusing to lose the skin to skin contact.

“I’m sorry for not standing up for you. I just, I didn’t want to yell at them in front of you because I didn’t want you to get mad at me.” Alec said, avoiding Magnus’ gaze.

“Why would I be mad at you darling?” Magnus asked confused. He wouldn’t have been mad if he stuck up for him, he would’ve been proud.

“Because, when I do things like that, you get mad and tell me that you can look after yourself and you didn’t need me fighting your battles for you. So when you left, I told her what she really was and got her fired. I didn’t want you to think that I thought you were weak or incapable of looking after yourself.” Alec said, gazing up at Magnus.

Magnus smiled and kissed Alec, softly and slowly. Alec kissed back and sighed into the kiss. Their lips moved together perfectly, and they both realised how perfect they were for each other.

“Can I heal you please?” Magnus asked when the kiss broke, looking down at the black bruises on his ribs.

“Yes.” Alec chuckled. “You should’ve seen the doctors when I was in that mundane hospital.” Alec laughed, trying to lighten the mood. Magnus smirked against his own will and used his magic to heal him. When the offending bruises were gone, Magnus leaned down gently and kissed where they were. Alec hummed appreciatively.

“Since you’re all better…” Magnus said energetically and kissed Alec again. “Can you get out of bed and move all your stuff home?” Magnus said, and Alec chuckled. Magnus looked like the energizer bunny. He was hopping from leg to leg, like an excited child at Christmas.

Alec nodded a little and chuckled. “Yes, let’s move me back home.” He said, sitting up.

“Can we promise to never let it get this bad again?” Magnus asked innocently.

“Agreed.” Was all Alec said before stealing another kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be when his siblings found out they were back together but it turned into so much more and I have a feeling someone is going to ask for another part XD  
> Comment and let me know what you think!

Alec and Magnus were in their loft, cuddling on the couch when a rapid knocking was at the door. Alec, ran into their bedroom whilst Magnus answered the door.

When he opened the door, he had about a second before a very angry and worried Izzy stormed into his loft. “Alec’s missing.” She said simply. “Find him.” She demanded, holding out one of his jackets.

“That isn’t necessary, dear.” Magnus said smiling. She was so protective of Alec and it made Magnus feel much better when the siblings were on a mission together, because he knew she would protect him when Magnus couldn’t.

“I know you’re still petty and pissed off, but help me. You loved him once. Now find him.” She said angrily.

“Babe who is it?” Alec yelled from the bedroom before walking out with a smirk. He stood frozen when he saw an angry Izzy stood with his jacket in her hand.

She ran at him and threw her arms around him. “You’re an asshole! I thought you went missing!” Izzy yelled and hit Alec on the shoulder. Alec took his jacket from her and threw it on the couch.

“Sorry. I forgot to tell you. Magnus came to the infirmary, healed my wounds and we’re back together.” Alec said happily. His smile died when he saw Izzy’s expression go from worry to angry.

She stalked over to Magnus and took out a blade. She pinned him against the wall and put the blade to his neck. “You so much as give him a papercut, I’ll kill you. If I ever see him hurt that badly again, I’ll torture you. Now look at me.” She said sternly, and Magnus looked down at her. He wasn’t scared of her, but there was no need for him to provoke her more. “Am I lying?” She asked intimidatingly and ok, yes, at that point he was terrified of her.

“No ma’am. I won’t hurt him, I swear.” Magnus said, holding his hands up in surrender. Izzy studied him for a moment before smiling, putting the blade away and pulling him in for a hug, all within a matter of seconds. If he didn’t know her better, he would get her tested.

“I’m glad you guys are back together! You belong together.” She said honestly and held her arm out for Alec to join the hug. He chuckled and walked over to them, kissing both of their heads and hugging them.

When they pulled back from the hug, Alec and Izzy exchanged a look and both nodded a little. Magnus looked at them confused before Izzy hit the lights and shut the door, standing next to it. Alec grabbed his jacket and walked away. He came back a moment later with a bunch of ‘hot pink’ roses. He gave them to Magnus and told him to read the greeting card.

“There isn’t a day that I don’t think about this, and now it’s finally happening.” Magnus read out and his head jerked in confusion as he set the bunch down gently on the couch. “What?” He asked, and his face was the image of ‘What the fuck?’, with lack of better way of saying it. Alec sighed and got down on one knee.

“Magnus, there isn’t a day that I don’t love you. There isn’t a morning I don’t wake up, see your face and think ‘wow, this angel is mine’. There isn’t a second that I don’t think about marrying you and there isn’t a doubt in my mind right now, that you’re the one for me. So I’m asking you, in front of my sister because she wouldn’t let me do it any other way.” Alec said, and Magnus chuckled through the tears in his eyes. He faintly hard a squeal from Izzy but ignored it and focused on Alec. Alec reached for his pocket and got a little box out and opened it. “Will you grant my one and only wish in the world, and become my husband.” Alec asked. The ring was beautiful and if Magnus had any breath, it would be gone. It was a standard ring except that the diamond had a hint of yellow in it and Magnus knew it was about his eyes, acceptance of them, love for them.

Magnus wiped his tears and nodded, not trusting his voice. Alec jumped up and kissed him with passion, taking the ring out of the box and sliding it onto Magnus’ finger, all without breaking the kiss. Magnus chuckled into the kiss, and Alec pulled back in confusion.

Magnus held up his middle finger which had the engagement ring on. “Wrong finger baby.” He teased.

“Well I was a bit preoccupied with my fiancée at the time.” Alec huffed and Magnus’ heart burst at the name. Fiancée. Oh they were definitely going to have some hot sex tonight.

Magnus smiled at him and hugged him, the need to just touch him was too much. Izzy squealed loudly and couldn’t hold back, running to them and hugging them, jumping up and down excitedly.

“So, you were in on this?” Magnus asked Izzy when they pulled back from the hug.

“Yeah. Why do you think I brought his jacket? Where else did you think the ring was?” Izzy said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Sneaky little bastard.” Magnus said to Alec, his hand travelling lower. Izzy widened her eyes when she noticed and held her hands up.

“No! You’re not consummating the engagement right now! We need to talk suits and dresses. I presume I’ll be a maid of honour for one of you.” Izzy said expectantly.

“Yes, you’ll be mine.” They said at the same time and stared at each other. Izzy chuckled and flicked her hair back. She rolled her eyes at them.

“I’ll fight you for her.” Alec said sternly.

“Later baby. We have company.” Magnus winked and looked back at Izzy.

“Let’s plan this wedding!” Izzy yelled enthusiastically.


End file.
